


Believers In Fate

by wontonto



Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, background oikuroo bc i can, bo is also kinda a dumbass, but he's cute and bo likes him despite that, but i'm not gonna tag it, i'm really bad at tagging and just ramble in them, iwaizumi's kinda a dumbass in this bc he's got a lot on his plate, kinda that 5+1 trope but not really???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t consider himself the kind of person who would fall in love at first sight, let alone keep seeing the man who made him feel that way. But when a series of random events makes him keep running into this man, he starts to question the existence of fate.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Believers In Fate

First Encounter 

The first time Iwaizumi set eyes on the love of his life was just a random encounter, and he wished it would’ve gone a little bit better, but that isn’t exactly how life goes. 

He’d been looking at his phone, trying to figure out what to say to Oikawa, who said he was going to propose to his boyfriend. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and accidentally slammed into someone much taller than he. 

“Oh shit!” the other said, and Iwaizumi’s head immediately snapped up to apologize. 

His breath caught in his throat. 

The man’s hair was styled in tufts on either side of his head, away from his forehead and he had dark streaks through the lighter gray-colored strands. He’d been drinking an iced coffee without a straw, apparently, because the top was nowhere to be found, and now the drink was splattered all over his front. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Iwaizumi somehow got out through his dry throat. 

The coffee soaked through the guy’s t-shirt and stuck to his very muscled chest and Iwaizumi tried not to drool. _How was this guy so fucking ripped?!_

“No, it’s fine,” the guy waved it off, flapping his shirt to try to dry the coffee faster. “Glad I don’t drink hot coffee,” he laughed. 

“I really am so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” _Like get you another coffee or something?_ **_Please_ ** _say yes!_

“I’m in kind of a hurry, really, don’t worry about it,” the guy chuckled, and Iwaizumi just about died when he saw his smile. 

Before he could say any more, the guy was lost in the crowd on the sidewalk and he stood there for a few minutes, dazed. 

He snapped out of it only when the annoying ringtone he had set for Oikawa came from his phone. 

****** 

Second Encounter 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t call himself a lucky person, and considering Oikawa had made him his best man, he might even call himself an _unlucky_ person. 

Oikawa wanted his wedding to be absolutely perfect, and Iwaizumi knew that he wouldn’t accept anything less. He had to find any and all venues that Oikawa might want to use and call them to set up an appointment and _it was tiring._ Of course it was an honor to be the best man but _jesus christ_ it was so much work. 

One frustrating night after going to four different venues and Oikawa saying no to all of them and his fiancé also refusing his efforts, Iwaizumi couldn’t even get his _goddamn key_ into the lock of his apartment door. 

He slammed his palm onto his front door and growled. “You piece of shit, just _fucking work!”_ he roared at his doorknob. 

The door opened and Iwaizumi stared as it swung inwards, with his keys still jammed into the lock. 

He blinked stupidly and slowly moved his gaze over to the person inside. 

“Can I help you with something?” the man asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was a little bit taller than Iwaizumi, with messy black hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. 

“Uh... Did you... break into my apartment?” Iwaizumi was _so_ confused. 

The man squinted and Iwaizumi could feel the judgement radiating off of him in waves. “No. This is my apartment.” 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi, who is it?” 

The man that Iwaizumi had bumped into a few weeks before suddenly came into his frame of view and _holy shit_ he wasn’t wearing a shirt. And he was just as muscled as Iwaizumi thought he was. His hair was held back by clips instead of the gelled-up hairdo Iwaizumi had seen him in before, and a pair of gray sweats was slung low on his hips. He had a small tub of ice cream in his hand that he seemed to be eating straight out of. 

Iwaizumi’s mouth immediately dried like it had the first time and he coughed awkwardly. “Um.” 

“Friend of yours?!” The man’s golden eyes sparkled as he bounded up to the door. “Akaashi, I thought I knew all of your friends!” 

“I’ve never seen this man before in my life, Bokuto-san,” the black-haired man sighed and turned back to Iwaizumi. “Once again, can I help you with something?” 

“Where am I?” Iwaizumi asked, genuinely baffled as to what was happening. 

“Wait, you look really familiar to me.” The taller man, the more handsome of them, in Iwaizumi’s humble gay opinion, leaned over, a hand on his chin. His eyes narrowed as he thought. 

“Um, yeah, I think I ran into you a little while ago and made you spill your coffee?” Iwaizumi offered, smiling awkwardly. 

“Oh!” He snapped his fingers, that million-watt smile overcoming his face again. “That’s right! And you wanted to pay me back or something?” 

“I mean... That offer’s still on the table if you want it,” Iwaizumi shrugged, trying to nudge him into saying yes this time. 

“Nice,” the man smiled. “How about we go out for coffee or something?” 

“Yes, absolutely.” Iwaizumi may have been a _bit_ too eager about that. 

“Sweet! Lemme give you my number!” 

“Am I nothing to you?” the other man asked, still standing off to the side of the doorway. 

Honestly Iwaizumi had forgotten he was there and started when he spoke. 

“You’ll always be my best friend, ‘Kaashi, don’t worry!” 

“That is a lie. Kuroo-san will always be your best friend.” 

_‘Kuroo, huh? Could it be...? No, that’s just too much of a coincidence,’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. 

“Okay, that’s true. Kuroo’s my best bro!” he laughed and Iwaizumi felt like he was being enveloped in a thousand hugs. 

***** 

Third Encounter 

Iwaizumi tapped his fingers on the table, irritated as Oikawa talked his ear off over the phone. 

“But should we go for the sunflowers or the irises, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa whined. “Or maybe even the carnations! Or even orchids! There’s too many to choose from!” 

“Just fucking _ask your fiancé,_ Shittykawa! Isn’t the base of a good solid relationship communication? And this is the wedding for both of you, not just you.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his iced coffee. 

He didn’t know what it was about iced coffee, but it was just _better_ than hot coffee for some reason. 

“Well, yes, but Tetsu-chan keeps saying that it’s all up to me and he doesn’t have a preference! I keep trying to tell him that it’s a day for him too, but!” Oikawa actually sounded very distraught. 

Iwaizumi sighed, putting his free hand on the bridge of his nose. “Look, you know I would help you if I could, but I am busy with other things today, and I can’t just drop everything.” 

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried. 

“Yes, you’re my annoying best friend, and I will help you, but _later,_ okay?” 

“Fine, but you’d _better!”_ Oikawa huffed. “Bye!” 

Iwaizumi just hung up without saying his goodbye, and leaned back, releasing a deep breath. Being best friends with Oikawa was a chore sometimes, but he _did_ want him to be happy. And although his fiancé was a bit of a mischievous guy, they were happy together; he saw them act disgustingly in love whenever they were looking at venues. 

A knock on the table brought him back, and he quickly sat up straight, startled. 

“Hey, sorry,” Bokuto smiled sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Oh! Hey!” Iwaizumi smiled, pleasantly surprised. 

“Mind if I keep you company?” 

“No, of course not! Sit down!” Iwaizumi gestured to the seat across from him, trying not to sound too eager as he shuffled the papers around him to make room for Bokuto. 

“I didn’t think I'd ever see you here,” Bokuto said, smiling brightly. “I mean... I didn’t think that you came here for your coffee.” 

“I don’t usually drink coffee, honestly, but I was kinda dragging today. And I have important things to get done and my roommate was being a little insufferable so. Here I am,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Actually... you were drinking coffee from here the first time we met, weren’t you?” 

“Yeah!” Bokuto laughed. “I didn’t think you’d remember that.” 

“How could I not?” Iwaizumi scoffed. “I mean...” He paused. “Isn’t it kinda weird that we keep running into each other randomly?” 

Bokuto took a sip of his own iced coffee and shrugged. “Maybe we’re just destined to keep meeting.” 

His golden eyes betrayed his teasing, but a part of Iwaizumi hoped that he wasn’t joking. 

“I don’t really believe in that kinda stuff, like destiny and stuff, but...” Iwaizumi stirred his coffee, making the ice rattle against the plastic cup. “I dunno, maybe you could change that.” 

The way Bokuto’s face flushed at his declaration made Iwaizumi’s heart dance in his chest. He leaned his chin on one hand, looking at Bokuto with a smile on his face. 

The other man sputtered and jammed the straw of his coffee into his mouth and sucked so hard he started coughing. Iwaizumi bit his lips and tried not to laugh as Bokuto finally cleared his airway. 

“You good?” he asked, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. 

“Shut up! I’m...” Bokuto pouted. “You have my number, maybe we can make one of these meetings actually intentional.” 

“I mean, we were going to, this weekend, remember?” Iwaizumi reminded him. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot until you said that. Well, anyway...” Bokuto bit his lip and looked Iwaizumi in the eyes. “I’ll see you this weekend, maybe before if we mysteriously run into each other?” 

“This weekend for sure, and maybe earlier, Bokuto,” Iwaizumi agreed. 

***** 

Fourth Encounter 

“You have everything, right?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, who was mildly freaking out in his parents’ room, since they were doing the wedding in their backyard. 

“Yeah, I got... my tux, my shoes, my tie, my ring...” He stopped and looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. _“Oh my god, Iwaizumi, the rings!!!”_

Before he could jump out the window or something else drastic, Iwaizumi grabbed his face and headbutted him. Not too hard to leave a lasting mark, but enough to rattle his brain a little. “Calm. Down, you idiot,” Iwaizumi hissed. “Hanamaki and Mastukawa have your rings, remember? Because Haruki is your ring bearer.” 

“Oh yeah,” Oikawa nodded, remembering that his groomsmen’s son was going to carry their rings down the aisle. 

“You better now?” 

“I mean my head hurts, but I think I know why.” Oikawa rubbed his forehead, sending a glare towards his best man. 

“Yeah, yeah, it was necessary to keep you from spiraling,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, noticing the time. “Now. Are you ready to get married to the love of your life?” 

Oikawa smiled, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he bit his lips. “Mmhmm,” he nodded. “I’m ready.” 

Iwaizumi smiled back, already feeling himself getting a little emotional. He told himself he wouldn’t cry until the vows were over, especially since he was the best man and that wouldn’t look good for him. 

“Well, Oikawa, shall we?” he said, holding out his arm, since he was the one giving Oikawa away. 

“Thank you so much for everything, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said, his sincerity shining in his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded and brushed some of Oikawa’s hair to cover the slight red mark that was on his forehead. “Sorry, you got a little something on your face there,” he snickered. 

“You are a brute,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

They got to the end of the aisle and Oikawa took a deep breath before they took a step forward together. Iwaizumi knew he should be looking forward, but for some reason he couldn’t peel his eyes off of Oikawa’s beaming face. He was positively _glowing_ and it made Iwaizumi happy too. 

“I can feel you staring at me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased, lightly hip-checking him. 

“How can I not? You look super handsome and I’m giving you away to someone else. I mean, we’ve been best friends for how long at this point in our lives?” Iwaizumi got a little choked up. 

“C’mon, Iwa-chan, you can’t start crying yet!” Oikawa whined, laughing airily. 

“Shut up, I’m not!” Iwaizumi hip-checked Oikawa and nearly sent him flying if they hadn’t had their arms linked. 

They giggled like school boys as Oikawa stumbled, and the wedding party smiled fondly at them. It was very small, only the closest friends of the two grooms and their immediate families, and everyone on Oikawa’s side knew how close the two were. 

They got to the altar and Iwaizumi grabbed both of Oikawa’s hands before he could protest. 

He cleared his throat. “I know you’re marrying another man, but I just want everyone to know that I love you, Tooru. You’ve always been my best friend, and although you’re a pain in my ass, now you have someone else to be a pain in the ass to.” Hanamaki and Masukawa snickered at his declaration. “And I will always be here for you, no matter what. But I hope that I won’t be your number one turn-to anymore, because...” He turned to face Kuroo who was standing there at the altar and his brain stalled when he saw who was among his groomsmen. 

_Bokuto?!_

His pause was unnaturally long, and he only snapped out of it when Oikawa squeezed his hands roughly. “You okay, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, worrying his lip in between his teeth. 

“Y-yeah, yep,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Enough from me. Time to let this rooster take you and for you to not be my pain in the ass anymore,” he chuckled, kissing Oikawa on the cheek. 

“I’ll tell you later, it’s nothing bad, promise,” he whispered into Oikawa’s ear before he pulled back. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow but shrugged and took Kuroo’s hand when Iwaizumi went to stand on the other side. 

Iwaizumi wanted to be present for the whole of his best friend’s wedding, but finding out that he was pining after a guy in the other groom’s wedding party was _surreal._ To say that it was an act of divine intervention might not have even been an exaggeration. 

Though, as Iwaizumi’s mind ran over the past few months since he’d met Bokuto, he could’ve connected the dots. Kuroo’s best man was his childhood best friend, Kenma. And of course Kuroo and Oikawa had had separate bachelor parties. There wasn’t any way that Iwaizumi could’ve known! 

He’d been really busy preparing everything on Oikawa’s end that he hadn’t had any contact with the rest of Kuroo’s party other than Kuroo himself and Kenma. 

The ceremony was over before Iwaizumi was ready, and he felt really bad that he’d been caught up in his head the whole time his best friend had been getting married, but... 

The reception was held right after, in a tent the Oikawas had put on their property. It had a hard floor, perfect for dancing. Of course the grooms got the first dance, and they were _so in love_ that it made Iwaizumi roll his eyes. 

“You’re just jealous of them, aren’t you, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki smirked, looking over at him as he held his son on his lap. 

“No,” Iwaizumi snorted, drinking some of his champagne. “ _God_ I made a really good choice with this booze,” he nodded. 

“Agreed,” Matsukawa said. 

“But aren’t you sad to be the only one of us to not be married?” Hanamaki elbowed him. “Any prospects?” 

“Oh my god, Makki, really? I’ve been planning Shittykawa’s wedding for the past year, I didn’t have any time to date for myself.” 

“Okay, but what was about that weird pause when you were giving Oikawa away, hmm?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. “You looked over at Kuroo’s groomsmen and just froze for a solid five seconds.” 

Iwaizumi nearly choked on his champagne but managed to get it down. “Don’t worry about it.” 

The first dance ended and after Oikawa kissed Kuroo loudly on the lips, he patted his new husband on the ass and made a beeline for Iwaizumi. 

Every instinct in Iwaizumi screamed at him to avoid Oikawa because he had an intimidating air that Iwaizumi had never felt come from him. 

“Oh, shit, you’re in trouble, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki said under his breath as Oikawa zoomed toward them. 

“You, me, dance, right now,” Oikawa said, holding his hand out to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi sighed and let Oikawa take his hand and drag him to the floor. Kuroo was also dragging Bokuto out to the floor, though Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why. 

“Eyes on me,” Oikawa said sternly. “What was up with you giving me away? You had me worried!” 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Sorry, I just... I’ve been... kind of seeing Bokuto?” 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. “You serious?!” 

“Kind of! I mean... we aren’t dating, we haven’t really even seen each other other than once at a coffee shop. Intentionally, anyway.” 

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed. “You are not making _any_ sense.” 

“Because it doesn’t make sense! We just kept seeing each other under these random circumstances and now _here?!_ At your wedding! It’s weird!” 

“So you just... didn’t know that he and Tetsu-chan are like... best friends?” 

“No?! I dunno! We didn’t really... Okay, he talked about his friend who was getting married but I didn’t connect the dots, okay?! I had enough with trying to plan this whole fucking thing!” Iwaizumi knew he was blushing because Oikawa had a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Mmhmm, you’re kind of dumb, Iwa-chan, but it’s cute,” Oikawa said, patting him on the cheek. 

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

The dance ended and Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi on the cheek one last time before skipping over to his husband. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and went to go sit back down with Matsukawa and Hanamaki again but a tap on his shoulder made him spin around. 

Bokuto stood behind him, a blush on his cheeks. “Um... do you wanna dance with me?” he asked bashfully. 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi smiled, immediately grabbing Bokuto’s hands and putting them low on his waist. Just as an invitation. 

Bokuto’s golden eyes lit up as Iwaizumi slung his arms over his shoulders and Iwaizumi was finding that was his favorite thing about this man. 

“So... Oikawa’s best man, huh?” Bokuto asked, smiling slightly. “What a way to find that out.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Yeah, I guess neither of us really connected that we were talking about the same people when we talked about our friends getting married.” 

“If Kuroo had chosen me as his best man instead of Kenma, we could’ve met sooner,” Bokuto pouted. 

“If that would’ve happened, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have noticed you,” Iwaizumi said, playing with the soft hairs at the nape of Bokuto’s neck. “I mean, I hardly ever paid attention to anything other than what the caterers and venue staff were saying during the planning stage.” 

“Okay, that’s fair,” Bokuto nodded. “In that case, I’m really glad we met the way we did.” 

“What, with me spilling coffee all over you?” Iwaizumi laughed. 

He was caught off-guard when he looked back into Bokuto’s eyes and saw a softness there that hadn’t been thirty seconds before. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto nodded, smiling brightly. “After all, I didn’t really believe in fate before you, but I think some planets aligned perfectly for us.” 

Iwaizumi snorted, lightly bonking his head against Bokuto’s strong chest. “That is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, but it’s also very sweet.” 

“Hey, you were the one who said that you might believe in fate because of me!” Bokuto laughed with him. 

“I know,” Iwaizumi grinned, pulling back and looking him in the eyes. “And I meant it.” 

He softly put pressure on the back of Bokuto’s neck, urging him to bring his face down as he stood up on his toes to meet him halfway. Thankfully Bokuto got his signal and their lips met in a soft kiss. 

It was chaste, and Bokuto smelled and tasted like the same champagne Iwaizumi had been drinking earlier. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact that he was kissing Bokuto or the champagne, but it made him lightheaded. 

“GAY!!!!” Matsukawa and Hanamaki yelled simultaneously, startling all the guests as well as the new couple. 

“Iwa-chan!!! This is _my_ wedding!!!” Oikawa acted scandalized, throwing some dinner mints at the two of them. 

“Hey! You were the one who –” 

“Right in front of the children, Iwaizumi?! Premarital smooching?!” Matsukawa had his son’s eyes covered, a disgusted look on his face. 

“I’m going to kill all of you,” he threatened, his eyes narrowed. 

Bokuto laughed. “Your friends are funny,” he said. 

“They’re all little shits is what they are,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “But I wouldn’t trade them for anything.” 

“And as endearing as they are, um...” Bokuto smiled crookedly. “Can we kiss again? I really liked that.” 

Iwaizumi smiled and ran his hands up into Bokuto’s hair, chuckling at how stiff it was because of all the gel. It easily gave into his hold, though. “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> has BokuIwa completely consumed my heart, mind, and soul to the demise of my entire life as well as my will to function as a proper member of society? _absolutely_ and i wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
